Luceid's Quest For Desire
by Skylark Starflower
Summary: [WA: Twilight Venom] In which the Guardian of Desire gets whacked on the nose a lot with rolled up newspapers. Since there's no section for it in anime, I'm posting it here.


Authors note/Disclaimer: I don't own Wild ARMs Twilight Venom. It belongs to the people who made it. ^_^  
  
I know this is based on the anime (and full of spoilers, so if you haven't seen it yet, you may want to back out now until you have. Unless you don't mind spoilers, of course. ^_^) , but I had to do this when the image of Luceid getting whacked with a rolled up newspaper popped into my head during the last episode. ^_^ And yeah, for some strange reason, they call Filgaia 'Fargaia' in the anime, for those of you who haven't seen it and are reading this anyway. ^_^ (And also for those who haven't seen it, they pronounce Luceid's name Lu-sheed. Just thought you might like to know. ^^)  
  
"Luceid's Quest For Desire"  
  
Started Nov. 1st, 2003  
  
Finished Dec. 1st, 2003  
  
Written by Skylark Starflower  
  
Luceid stalked around his living room in a nasty funk. That damned Sheyenne. Because of his meddling, his strong source of desire was gone. He'd have to find someone new to feed off of. But where could he find another human with such a sense of desire?  
  
He sighed. He'd just have to take a trip around Fargaia and search. But where to begin?  
  
* * *  
  
Alan pulled out his father's watch and checked the time. Oh, no! he though. Where's the train? It was going to be late! He fell to his knees, sobbing.   
  
It wasn't fair! He tried his hardest to make sure they ran on time, but the bunglers he worked with just couldn't keep up the slack. Why was it always up to him to keep the trains on time?  
  
From a dark corner, Luceid watched the young man sob. Pitiful. Just sad. A grown man crying about a train. But he could sense a strong desire from him. And desire was desire, even if it WAS a demented desire to have all trains run on time. Luceid padded...well, clicked his way over to Alan.  
  
The blonde looked up as the strange creature approached him. He smiled, something Luceid hadn't expected, and stood.  
  
"What a pretty dog!" Alan exclaimed, and reached out a hand to pet the Guardian. Luceid froze.  
  
Dog...? Dog. He just called me a dog. I have horns growing off my head, for crying out loud.  
  
"Are you lost?" Alan was now scratching the Guardian behind the ears, all thoughts of trains gone. Luceid growled and bit his hand.  
  
"Yeow!" Alan snatched his hand away and glowered at the purple wolf. Grabbing a newspaper from a startled passer-by, he rolled it up and whacked Luceid on the nose with it. "Bad dog!"  
  
Resisting the urge to chew through Alan's kneecaps, Luceid just glared at the conductor and faded from view. That was a bust, he grumped mentally and moved on. When he reappeared, he was outside a building. There were several young children running around, being watched over by an older man.  
  
Luceid could sense the man's desire for the children to be happy and healthy. It wasn't as strong as Laila's, but it could do. He walked over to the children.  
  
Most of them backed off, wary of the strange purple wolf, but two brave young souls approached him. Juliet and Caine started to pat his fur, and he shuddered. Ick. Kids. He tried to shake them off and continue towards Doctor Clark.   
  
The kids thought he was playing. Caine climbed up onto Luceid's back. Doctor Clark stood up.  
  
"Caine! Get off that thing, right now!"  
  
But Caine didn't listen. "Heh hee! Giddyup, doggy!"  
  
Oh, not this again... Luceid snarled and nipped at the boy's feet, but that only encouraged Caine. Doctor Clark, however, was not impressed. Rolling up the newspaper he'd been reading, he marched over to the two, pulled Caine off Luceid's back and proceeded to whack the Guardian on the nose.  
  
"Bad dog! You don't bite the children!"  
  
Argh! This is not working out quite the way I'd hoped! Once again, Luceid faded from view. This time, he reappeared outside a large mansion. Glancing upwards, he saw a large funny looking brown bat fly by.  
  
Hmm...Noble Reds. This may work, thought the Desire Guardian. He followed Count Ampire into his home. The man was perverted, but his desire to marry a pretty young Noble Red was strong enough. Luceid didn't have to like them to use them.  
  
The old man gave Luceid a funny look as the Guardian walked over to his side and sat down. He fixed Ampire with his piercing gaze, to see how the Noble Red would react. Count Ampire looked to his butler.  
  
"Who let this dog in the house?"  
  
Luceid sweatdropped. Hell.   
  
As he turned to leave, he couldn't help notice Ampire's potted plants. A random thought entered the Guardian's head, surprising him, but he decided to do it. They thought he was a dog, he'd show them dog.  
  
He walked over to the plant, lifted his leg, and pissed on it.   
  
"Bad dog!" Ampire produced a rolled up newspaper and whacked Luceid on the nose with it. Luceid growled and turned to bite the Noble Red, but Count Ampire had turned into a bat again.  
  
"Although, I wonder how your blood might taste?" Ampire mused aloud. With that, he sunk his fangs into the Guardian's tail.  
  
With a yelp, Luceid began to dash madly around the room trying to shake the creepy old man from his tail. With a sudden thought, he dashed at a wall, disappearing at the last second as Ampire smashed into it.  
  
"Grah...I'll take one more try..." muttered the purple wolf as he appeared outside of Las Gomoras. Looking around, he finally spotted his target: an elderly woman in a sparkly black dress. He walked over to Elizabeth.  
  
"My, what a lovely dog!" the wrinkly old lady said when she saw Luceid. Luceid just sighed and went with it. The old lady's desire to find her prince was strong enough. He sat at her side and allowed her to scratch his ears.  
  
...I could get used to this... Luceid caught himself making a happy rumbling sound in the back of his throat and stopped.  
  
"I shall call you Kiel, after my first love," said Elizabeth. Luceid facefaulted. After picking himself up, he snarled and snapped at the old woman. There's no WAY she's going to call me by THAT name!  
  
"My name is Luceid, the Guardian of Desire," he snapped.  
  
Needless to say, the 130 year old woman wasn't expecting what she thought was a dog to talk to her.  
  
"Ack! Heart failure!" Fwump.  
  
Luceid burst into tears. It's not fair! he screamed mentally to the sky. ...oh, to the hells with this, I'm going home.  
  
So he did.  
  
The end. 


End file.
